


Falling in love with everything about him.

by RedPineTrees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever fallen in love with someone? </p><p>Answering that for you, yes, you probably have, but not in the way you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love with everything about him.

 

 Have you ever fallen in love with someone?  
  
Answering that for you, yes, you probably have, but not in the way you think.

 

You may have been in love with someone for years. Maybe you still are.

 

There's that person at the train station you briefly fell in love with, and daydreamed about until life came back to you, and you never thought of them again.  
  
Someone who may have not loved you back, but you healed over time.

 

The person you were in love with for so long, but they didn't realize. They were content with just being friends.  
  
I fell in love with him the first moment I saw him. It could have been brief, and I may have forgotten about him later. But his eyes, the color of blue (or maybe green?) sea glass, drew me in.

 

 

 

I may have been staring too long, and he noticed me. His lips curled down into a frown, and he was obviously pretty weirded out by my behavior.

“Is there... Something I can help you with, sir?” He asked. He was a barista at a local coffee shop. And he was on clock. Hopefully, I thought, I didn't seem like some sort of stalker.  
“Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess there is.” I said, becoming nervous. “I'd like to know your name.”

  
He seemed genuinely unsure of how to react with that, though his face turned pink. Whether he knew it or not was unimportant.

 

“Eren Jaeger. And you? What's your name?”  
  
Eren. It was a beautiful name, to say the least.  
  
“Jean, Jean Kirschtein. It's nice to meet you, Eren.” I told him, flashing a smile. Standing up from my table, I gathered up my things (Phone, drink, book) and sat down at the counter, closer to him.

“Likewise. Is there anything else I can help you with? I mean, you were staring pretty intently at me. Did we go to school together?” He asked, and I shook my head. If I had gone to high school with him, I would have tried my hardest to ask him out on a date. I was more confident back in high school.  
“Ah, no. I just... I guess something was telling me that I needed to get to know you.” I said, though it was a pretty weak response. He cocked an eyebrow.  
“Oh really? Are you always this bad at flirting, Jean?”  
  
I fell in love with the way he said my name.

 

My face turned red, and I could feel it, heat radiating off my face as I tried to respond, stuttering and generally making a fool of myself. He smiled again, before pushing his dark brown hair out of his face. It was short, almost fluffy looking, I noticed.  
  
“I, um, well. No, you're just really pretty.” Smooth, Jean.

But, maybe it was smooth. His face turned bright pink, brighter than before.  
“I see. Well, thank you.. For that. You've made me blush twice in the span of five minutes, that is almost a record breaker for me.” He grumbled, turning away for a second and fiddling with something so I wasn't able to view the pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
He was flustered, and so was I. Silently, I wondered if he had butterflies in his stomach too.

 

“What exactly did you want, though?” Eren asked, turning back when I was silent.

“I told you, to get to know you.”  
“That's... it? That is all you wanted?” I nodded, my lips twitching upwards.  
“Of course it is. In order to become someone's friend, don't you have to learn more about them? Find common interests, learn more about their life... That sort of stuff.”

 

He seemed to think that over for a few moments.

 

“Well, Jean,” There it was again, my face turned red the moment he said my name. “What do you want to know?” He smiled at me, his blue eyes softening up.  
  
“Everything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> its 2:30 am as i post this, and out of the blue i wanted to write. i had just watched "A Film Without Words", a fantastic, absolutely amazing fan film directed by Delana Films, for the second time, and got a sudden muse  
> as for continuing this, im not sure if i will. like i said, this is pretty random and i dont usually write fanfiction. if enough people say that they would like a collection of drabbles surrounding these two, im sure i could do something.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
